A gastronomy feeding tube finds application for people facing health difficulties such as intestinal infections or other eating or feeding disorders. Such a feeding tube implanted in the body of a patient, is an alternate solution for oral intake of food, and is used for supplying nourishment to the body of the patient directly through the feeding tube. More specifically, food is directly fed by means of the feeding tube into the intestines, usually by gravity or through a vial inserted in one end of the feeding tube. When feeding is necessary the feeding tube is then positioned to receive the feeding mechanism which is connected to the feeding tube to supply food into the stomach of the patient.
Presently, existing support systems for feeding tubes have numerous limitations. For example, theses support systems are not able to shelter and retain the feeding tube adequately. The inadequate support of the feeding tube may cause pulling on the loose end of the feeding tube consciously or unconsciously. This may result into withdrawal of the feeding tube from its point of insertion in abdominal wall of a patient. The withdrawal of the feeding tube from the point of insertion in the abdominal wall is painful and may require immediate medical and surgical attention for reinsertion of the feeding tube. Further, most of the existing support systems include holding disks for supporting the feeding tubes that are stitched to the skin of the patients. Accordingly, there arises a problem in cleaning the underneath portion of the holding disks. Therefore, the existing support systems may experience problems in cleaning and disinfection of the feeding tube.
Further, the existing support systems do not have any mechanism to support the feeding tube while the tube is not in use. This may result in discomfort and increases the risk of the nourishment falling out of the feeding tube.
Accordingly, what is needed is a support system that can retain and shelter the feeding tube securely, and in turn, avoiding the withdrawal of the feeding tube from the abdominal wall of the patient. Further, the support system should facilitate the cleaning of the feeding tube in order to prevent odor and facilitate keeping the feeding tube disinfected.